Errance
by Yagaelle
Summary: Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique... [fic arrêtée momentanément]
1. Prologue

Ceci est le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Si il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

oOoOo

Le soleil tombait doucement sur la forêt interdite et le ciel s'empourprait doucement de couleurs enivrantes. Le château était bien silencieux ce soir là, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre : ni les planches qui grincent sous les pieds des élèves, ni les fracas causés par les bêtises de Peeves. Le château était en train de s'endormir doucement pour les deux mois de vacances d'été.

Dans son bureau, un vieil homme regardait satisfait les grilles closes de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ces mêmes grilles qui s'ouvriraient deux mois plus tard, le jour de la rentrée sur une foule d'enfants insolents et irrespectueux. Argus Rusard détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour observer son bureau en détail.

Au plafond pendait des chaines et menottes qu'il avait utilisées bien des années auparavant sur des étudiants un peu dissipés. Maintenant, elles prenaient la poussière, suspendues aux poutres de la charpente apparente. Heureusement, Argus veillait à ce qu'elles gardent leur éclat d'antan. En face de son bureau, d'immenses étagères contenaient quelques effets personnels du concierge ainsi que les dossiers des délits commis par les élèves scolarisés à Poudlard. Certains, n'en possédaient pas et d'autres avaient des cartons complets. Ceux-là avait le don de mettre le vieil homme en colère rien qu'en y repensant. C'était à cause de gamins comme eux, que sa santé déclinait si vite et qu'il avait le souffle si court.

Comme le château était calme et qu'il n'avait donc rien à faire, Argus prit la décision de classer les dossiers des septièmes années dans les archives. Les carton-dossiers des jumeaux Weasley allaient enfin arrêter de le narguer sur ses étagères.

Argus entreprit donc de mettre de coté les dossiers à déplacer quand Miss Teigne quémandeuse de câlins vint se prendre dans ses pieds. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le cracmol perdit l'équilibre et chancela, se rattrapant à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Malheureusement il saisit un carton absolument pas stable qui se déversa sur lui, accélérant sa chute. Il se retrouva alors au sol, couvert de papiers. Miss Teigne lui grimpa alors dessus pour recevoir ses caresses tant attendues et si méritées.

Un peu grognon, Argus tapota rapidement la tête de son chat avant de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Il ne s'agissait pas de compte-rendu de sanctions, ni de vulgaires papiers d'archive. Il s'agissait en réalité de vieilles photos du concierge. Des photos importantes qui lui rappelaient des moments essentiels de sa vie. Argus eut les larmes aux yeux en revoyant certaines d'entre elles.

- Mraw ? miaula Miss Teigne assise devant son maître.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, tu veux que je te raconte ?

La chatte s'allongea sur les genoux de son maître en signe de réponse. Rusard balaya alors le tas de photos du regard à la recherche d'une en particulier. Ses doigts se posèrent sur différents clichés en noir et blanc avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur une petite photo où l'on pouvait voir un petit garçonnet barbouillé de crème chantilly avec un grand sourire au visage…


	2. Rusard  5 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 1 : Rusard – 5 ans**

_Ses doigts se posèrent sur différents clichés en noir et blanc avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur une petite photo où l'on pouvait voir un petit garçonnet barbouillé de crème chantilly avec un grand sourire au visage…_

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais chez les Rusard c'était l'effervescence. Le petit Argus, fierté de ses parents allait fêter ses 5 ans. Age vers lequel la plus part des petits sorciers découvrent leur pouvoir si ce n'est pas encore fait.

Animus, son père, avait décidé de convier la famille au grand complet pour fêter le passage de son fils dans le grand cercle des sorciers.

- Animus, on n'aurait pas du inviter tant de monde.

- Je sais que ça te fait beaucoup de travail pour la cuisine ma puce, mais ça va être un grand jour. Notre petit Argus va avoir 5 ans et va enfin faire de la magie.

- Tu sais qu'il n'en a encore jamais fait, tu n'as aucune certitude…

- J'ai prévu tout plein de tests au cours de la journée. Il montrera à tout le monde que c'est un grand sorcier, foi de Rusard !

- D'accord mon chéri, si tu le dis. Mais avant que tu ne mettes tous tes projets en action, j'aimerais que tu dresses la table dans le salon. Ca m'avancera avant que les petits ne se lèvent.

Animus quitta alors sa femme bien occupée dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de la mise en place de la décoration de table. Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer car il fut interrompu par un petit garçon en pyjama tirant sur son pantalon.

- Papa, Cassandre elle fait trop de bruit, j'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Retourne donc jouer dans ta chambre, je viens tout de suite après pour t'aider à te préparer.

Le petit Argus tourna alors les talons, tirant derrière lui son chat en peluche qu'il ne quittait presque jamais. Animus regarda son fils avec fierté. Aux yeux du père, ce garçon curieux et intelligent était le meilleur fils qu'il aurait pu avoir. Excepté ce petit détail évidemment. Son fils ne faisait toujours pas de magie. Lui-même avait fait son premier acte de sorcellerie vers l'âge de 3 ans et demi. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Aujourd'hui, serait une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche, le jour où Argus ferait de la magie pour la première fois. Il s'était beaucoup renseigner sur ce qui pouvait déclencher l'apparition des pouvoirs et tout le monde s'accordait que c'était lié à une forte charge émotionnelle. Pas de doutes, voir sa famille réunie pour son anniversaire serait un excellent catalyseur.

Une fois toute la famille arrivée, Animus décida qu'il était temps de mettre son fils ainé à l'épreuve. Par chance, sa femme trop occupée à gérer les invités, la cuisine et Cassandre, ne lui prêtait pas une grande attention. Il pu donc prendre son temps et mettre en place ses pièges contre Argus. Le premier de la journée fut quand le petit garçon se leva de table, son père lui fait discrètement un croche-pied magique. Mais, au lieu de s'en sortir indemne grâce à la magie, le petit garçon se mit à pleurer très fort à cause de la douleur dans son poignet causée par sa chute.

Calliope vint tout de suite à ses cotés et s'occupa de ce poigné foulé, sans oublié de jeter un regard noir à son cher mari qui avait apparemment décidé de mettre la santé de leur seul fils en danger ce jour là. Il allait donc en plus de surveiller tout le monde, falloir faire en sorte qu'Animus ne fasse pas n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'il faut que son fils découvre ses pouvoirs magiques.

A la fin du repas, alors que tous les enfants étaient sortis de table pour jouer en attendant le dessert, Animus tenta de fausser compagnie à sa femme pour mettre son second plan à exécution. Mais comme cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter il décida de calmer un peu les choses en se montrant serviable. Calliope elle se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait mais elle ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre face à toute la famille.

Le moment du dessert venu, tout le monde revint à table pour déguster le gâteau. Il s'agissait d'un gros gâteau au chocolat surmonté de petites montagnes de chantilly comme les jeunes enfants (et les plus grands) les apprécient tant. Calliope y avait passé beaucoup de temps car elle aimait beaucoup la pâtisserie et voulait surtout faire plaisir à son fils. Mais après ce long repas, elle commençait à être bien fatiguée et elle demanda à son mari d'aller chercher le gâteau.

C'est en voyant le grand sourire sur ses lèvres en quittant la cuisine, qu'elle commença à regretter de lui avoir demandé de l'aide. Animus faisait habilement léviter le gâteau devant lui, et le posa doucement devant le petit Argus qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux souffler les bougies ?

- Il faut que tu fasses un vœu d'abord mon chéri.

Le petit Argus ferma fort les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il voulait que des moments comme celui-ci durent à jamais. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et se pencha alors sur son gâteau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse souffler ses bougies, son père le précipita la tête la première dans le gâteau. Calliope étouffa un juron à l'encontre de son mari et tous les invités étaient ébahis. Mais il ne se passa rien de ce qu'Animus avait espéré, Argus ne fit que faire un grand sourire, le visage plein de chantilly avant que sa grand-mère n'immortalise l'instant avec son vieil appareil photo.

Calliope avait décidé de prendre son mari à part dès que possible, mais l'occasion ne lui fut pas présentée. Ils allèrent donc tous près de la cheminée où chacun avait déposé un cadeau pour le petit garçon. Mais là encore une mauvaise surprise attendait Argus. Ses cadeaux, au lieu d'être sagement disposés sur le sol, voletait à 1m50. Juste assez haut pour que le petit garçon ne puisse pas les atteindre en levant le bras. Argus se mit alors à fondre en larme.

A la vue du petit corps secoué par les larmes de son fils, Calliope défit le sort lancé par son mari. Elle le traîna ensuite par la manche jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ?

- Je veux juste que notre fils montre à toute la famille de quoi il est capable.

- Et tu crois que c'est en l'humiliant et en l'effrayant que ça va fonctionner ?

- Mais je voulais qu'il ait l'opportunité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Animus ! Tu ne rends service à personne avec tes bêtises ! Qu'est ce que tu avais encore inventé pour rendre la journée d'anniversaire de ton fils invivable ?

- Trois fois rien ma puce, je te le promets.

- Et bien, avant de nuire définitivement à l'intégrité morale et physique de ton fils, tu vas tout de suis arrêter tes singeries !

- Oui, oui…

- Animus, gronda la voix de Calliope.

- Oui, je te promets d'arrêter.

Le couple ressortit alors de la cuisine pour aller observer leur unique fils ouvrir ses cadeaux avec le plus grand des sourires. Calliope était heureuse d'avoir ce petit garçon si gentil et plein de vie. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'il ne tarde pas trop à faire usage de la magie…

_Rusard resserra sa prise un peu plus fort sur la photo avant de la laisser retomber sur le sol. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un autre vieux cliché en noir et blanc. Sur celui-ci on voyait un petit Argus en larme essayant désespérément de récupérer son chat en peluche qui voletait un petit peu plus loin._

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	3. Rusard  6 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 2 : Rusard – 6 ans**

Maintenant que le petit Argus avait 6 ans, il avait le droit à des leçons dispensées par sa mère le matin. Le petit garçon en était ravi car cela montrait qu'il grandissait et qu'il était devenu un homme maintenant. Tous les matins, sa mère le réveillait à 8h pour qu'il puisse prendre son petit-déjeuner et se préparer avant de travailler sur la leçon du jour.

Calliope essayait de lui apprendre l'autonomie bien que ce soit assez difficile tant qu'il ne maitrisait pas très bien l'art de la lecture. Elle se retrouvait donc souvent à devoir s'occuper de la petite Cassandre en même temps que son fils.

Ce matin là, le programme portait sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Après avoir rapidement vérifié que le petit Argus arrivait à reconnaitre les dessins des ingrédients de potions appris la veille, elle lui conta la légende des 4 fondateurs. Le petit garçon écoutait avec des étoiles plein les yeux, et Cassandre non loin ne perdait pas une miette de la merveilleuse histoire. A la fin de l'histoire, Argus, les yeux brillants, voulait poser plein de question à sa maman.

- Maman, papa et toi vous êtes allés à Poudlard ?

- Oui, comme bien des enfants en Angleterre. Presque tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre vont à Poudlard c'est une excellente école de magie.

- Et vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

- Ton papa était à Poufsouffle et moi j'étais à Serdaigle.

- C'était bien ?

- C'est une merveilleuse école pour apprendre plein de choses et se faire des amis pour la vie. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.

- T'as trouvé ça pas facile ?

- C'était surtout difficile pour ton papa. Tu te souviens de papy Louis ?

- Papy Louis il a beaucoup de barbe et il a peur de tout quand il vient ici.

- C'est parce que ton papy n'est pas un sorcier, mais un moldu.

- Faut lui acheter une baguette alors, il pourra faire de la magie.

- Ca ne suffit pas Argus. On ne devient pas sorcier, on nait sorcier.

Le petit garçon garda un moment de silence, il était songeur.

- Papa il a peur que je sois comme papy ? C'est pour ça qu'il me fait toujours des blagues ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Argus. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Mais je suis déjà très grand !

- D'accord, je vais te raconter une histoire alors. Mais il faudra être sage jusqu'à ce que je termine.

Argus, ravi d'avoir le droit à une autre histoire qui lui évitait de devoir apprendre les différents ingrédients de potions, s'assit sagement et écouta sa mère.

- Je t'ai dit que papy Louis était un moldu. Et tu sais que Mamie Maggie est une sorcière. Et bien, il y a des sorciers qui pensent que si tes deux parents ne sont pas sorciers alors tu ne sais pas bien faire de la magie et que tu ne dois pas apprendre la magie. Ton papa a donc du subir beaucoup de remarques et de moqueries quand il était à Poudlard.

- Mais Papa il est gentil et il est le plus fort.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'a pas empêché les autres élèves de ne pas être gentils avec lui. Et ton papa ne veut pas qu'on se moque de toi non plus. C'est pour ça que tu dois bien apprendre tes leçons et être sage.

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas très bien cette histoire mais il se promit de faire un gros bisou à son papa le soir-même quand il rentrerait de son travail. Il reprit ensuite sa feuille d'écriture arrêtée la veille et s'appliqua à dessiner de jolies boucles avec sa plume.

Calliope regardait son fils avec amour, mais aussi une inquiétude qu'elle tentait de dissimuler pour le mieux. Son fils avait déjà 6 ans et n'avait encore jamais fait aucun acte magique. Elle savait que rien n'était perdu, mais c'était un âge bien tardif quand même pour faire son premier pas dans le monde des sorciers. Elle savait que tout cela tourmentait son mari et elle essayait de taire ses doutes et de le rassurer, mais tout cela était tellement compliqué. Toute la famille attendait un message par cheminette annonçant l'événement mais le message n'arrivait pas et tout le monde commençait à douter. Calliope avait même décidé d'espacer les réunions familiales pour ne plus avoir à supporter les railleries des siens.

Vers 11h, Calliope mit fin à la leçon de son fils et se dirigea en cuisine pour superviser la préparation du repas. De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'œil à ses enfants installés dans le salon. Cassandre dans son coin jouait avec des cubes en bois portant des gravures qui bougeaient et Argus installé au pied de la table basse faisait des dessins, son chat en peluche dans les bras.

Alors que le repas était presque près, et que Calliope s'accordait 5 min de répits pour se poser, elle entendit son fils crier après sa sœur. Elle se précipita alors dans le salon pour voir de quoi il en retournait et faillit s'évanouir en voyant le chat en peluche d'Argus lévitant au milieu du salon.

- Argus, mon chéri, c'est toi qui fait ça ?

Mais à la vue des larmes qui ravageait le visage de son fils, Calliope se tourna vers Cassandre. Elle n'en revenait pas, sa fille venait de faire son premier acte de magie !

- Ze veux le chat !

Avant que sa fille ne s'arrête, Calliope prit rapidement une photo. Puis elle passa la tête par la cheminée pour prévenir son mari. Ce dernier arriva très rapidement, mais le nounours était déjà retombé sur le sol. Argus s'approcha alors de son père pour le gros bisou qu'il était promis de lui faire. Mais Animus avait déjà pris Cassandre dans ses bras et la faisait voleter partout dans la maison.

- Ma petite chérie a fait de la magie ! Cassandre a fait de la magie ! Ma fille est une vraie sorcière ! ajouta-t-il en secouant le bout de son nez.

Le visage d'Animus était rayonnant et Calliope avait la tête dans la cheminée pour prévenir le reste de la famille. Quand Argus essaya d'attirer son attention, elle lui demanda de retourner jouer le temps qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Argus retourna donc près de la table basse, son chat dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais au moins Cassandre n'avait pas eu son chat !

Rusard fut tiré de ses pensées par Miss Teigne qui venait se frotter contre sa jambe comme pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il reposa le cliché et décida d'arrêter ces mièvreries pour se remettre au travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur la photo sépia représentant une photo de famille avec sa sœur, sa mère et son père au bord de la cheminée, le chien à leur pied.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	4. Rusard  11 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 3 : Rusard – 11 ans**

_Rusard fut tiré de ses pensées par Miss Teigne qui venait se frotter contre sa jambe comme pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il reposa le cliché et décida d'arrêter ces mièvreries pour se remettre au travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur la photo sépia représentant une photo de famille avec sa sœur, sa mère et son père au bord de la cheminée, le chien à leur pied._

Argus avait bien travaillé ce jour-là et pouvait être fier de lui. Tous les jours il montrait à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient être fiers de lui. Seulement son père était distant et le jeune garçon ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

On était le 31 juillet, et même au cœur de l'été, l'atmosphère était lourde dans la maison familiale. Cette année aucun départ en vacances n'était prévu. Animus disait vouloir être prêt pour parer à toute éventualité. Mais Calliope, elle, savait qu'il espérait pour rien.

En effet, le petit garçon de 5 ans avait mûri et grandit. Il était toujours aussi sage et attentionné avec sa petite sœur. Seule ombre au tableau, contrairement à Cassandre, il n'avait toujours fait aucun acte de magie.

Animus rentra de sa journée de travail fatigué et n'adressa la parole à personne en passant le pas de la porte. Comme à son habitude, il monta directement s'enfermer dans son bureau pour lire son courrier. Si les enfants avaient au début été blessés par l'attitude plus qu'étrange de leur père depuis quelques mois, ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Calliope, quant à elle, trouvait son mari odieux avec ses enfants et tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire entendre raison.

- Animus, tu devrais venir, les enfants te réclament.

- Ce sont toutes les lettres que nous avons reçu aujourd'hui ? Il n'en manque aucune ?

- Tu continues encore à me poser la question. Je vais me fâcher !

- Mais la lettre de Poudlard aurait du arriver depuis 2 semaines maintenant. Argus a 11 ans, il devrait entrer à Poudlard à son tour…

- Animus, peut-être est-il temps de te mettre en tête que ton fils ne pratique pas la magie.

Calliope avait beau avoir prononcé cette phrase le plus doucement possible, la colère d'Animus se lisait dans son regard et irradiait tout son visage.

- Mon fils est un sorcier ! Et je t'interdis d'en douter ! Il n'a juste pas eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves…

- Animus il va quand même falloir qu'on discute pour trouver une solution alternative. Tu te souviens de cet internat dont je t'ai parlé près de Brighton ?

- Mon fils n'ira pas dans un college moldu ! Hors de question.

- Il ne va pas non plus rester éternellement à la maison.

- On en reparlera !

La discussion était close et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, mais Calliope sentait que son mari commençait à céder. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était dévastée de savoir que son fils était un … cracmol, mais elle avait réussi à se faire à cette idée. Animus aurait quant à lui, besoin de plus de temps. Elle espérait juste que la prise de conscience ne soit pas trop tardive, et que son fils n'en souffre pas.

Dans le salon les rires des enfants résonnait pendant que Calliope s'affairait à terminer le repas. Quand tout fut prêt elle alla chercher son mari dans son bureau. Celui-ci avait la mine sombre et elle pressentait que le repas ne se déroulerait pas dans la joie. Malheureusement pour elle, après avoir installé et servi les enfants, le sort lui donna raison. Animus prit la parole :

- Argus, nous devons discuter de ton avenir.

- Que se passes-t-il papa ? demanda le garçon qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Tu sais maintenant que tu n'iras pas à Poudlard.

- Mais pourquoi je n'irais pas à Poudlard ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire ! Maman a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie.

- Tu n'es pas un sorcier Gus, lui dit doucement Cassandre.

- Comment ça je ne suis pas un sorcier… répéta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Mon chéri, tu n'as pas encore fait de magie, tu le sais, essaya d'expliquer calmement sa mère.

- Il semblerait fils que tu sois un … cracmol, avait prononcé Animus sans même tenter de camoufler le dégout qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave Argus, tu restes notre fils, le rassura Calliope.

- Donc, tu vas quitter la maison et partir dans un internat pour moldu dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, continua Animus sans s'occuper des paroles de sa femme ni des larmes qui coulaient le long du visage de son fils.

- Mais je veux pas aller vivre au milieu des moldus ! Ce n'est pas mon monde ! s'emporta Argus.

Et, chose peu commune le garçon partit de table dans un éclat de voix pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre non sans avoir prit soin de claquer violemment sa porte. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur son oreiller, mais il savait que son père avait raison. Qu'il n'était qu'un incapable même pas fichu de faire léviter un nounours comme sa sœur l'avait si bien fait des années plus tôt. Il était juste bon à réciter les ingrédients de potions appris avec sa mère et à repérer les constellations dans le ciel les nuits de lune noire.

Alors qu'il arrivait difficilement à empêcher les larmes de sortir, il entendit quelques petits coups frappés à la porte. Après avoir dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne, sa sœur entra quand même. Elle aussi avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. En la voyant dans cet état, Argus ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ce n'est pas toi qui doit pleurer.

- Papa a refusé que j'aille avec toi dans l'internat moldu.

- Sandy, tu n'as pas à y aller, ta place est à Poudlard. Tu deviendras une grande sorcière, tu le sais.

- Non, je ne deviendrais pas une grande sorcière. Ca n'arrivera pas ! Pas si tu n'es pas avec moi !

- Tu as encore fait un rêve c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Tu sais que si je m'en vais, il faudra que tu en parles aux parents. Tu ne peux pas vivre toute seule avec ces visions cauchemardesques.

- Je sais Gus oui… C'est pour ça que je viens avec toi.

- Non ! Tu restes là. C'est ta place, ton univers, ton monde… termina-t-il la voix brisée.

- C'est ton monde aussi Gus…

Les deux enfants étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Ils se détachèrent en entendant la voix de Calliope qui appelait sa fille au salon. Les deux enfants descendirent rejoindre les parents.

Animus était prêt de la cheminée en train de caresser un gros chien, pendant que Calliope discutait avec un photomage qui avait apporté tout son matériel. Quand le père vit Argus à coté de sa sœur, il ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction.

- Tu devrais être dans ta chambre en train de préparer tes affaires pour l'internat moldu, fils. Ajouta-t-il comme si ce dernier mot lui écorchait les lèvres.

- Papa c'est quoi ce bazar et ce chien ?

- C'est pour faire une photo de famille, le chien est là parce que ça fait bien mieux sur une photo.

- Vient là maintenant Cassandre, qu'on fasse la photo. Et toi aussi Calliope.

Argus attendait que son père l'appelle, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de faire un signe au photomage pour qu'il prenne son cliché. Argus remonta alors lentement les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre pour préparer sa valise et surtout ce plongeon dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

_Les yeux d'Argus se posèrent alors sur un autre cliché pris peu de temps après. On le voyait seul, sur le parvis d'un bâtiment sombre et austère : « Brighton Secondray School »_

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	5. Rusard 11 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 4 : Rusard – 11 ans**

_Les yeux d'Argus se posèrent alors sur un autre cliché pris peu de temps après. On le voyait seul, sur le parvis d'un bâtiment sombre et austère : « Brighton Secondray School »_

Après avoir fait ses valises avec l'aide de sa petite sœur, Argus, le cœur lourd, monta dans un véhicule moldu qui devait le conduire à son nouveau foyer. Quand il monta dans la voiture, sa mère avait quelques larmes au coin des yeux et sa sœur ne voulait plus le lâcher. Seul Animus regardait la scène avec détachement comme si tout cela concernait un étranger.

- Deviens un vrai homme Argus !

Voila les dernières paroles qu'il entendit prononcée par son père avant de quitter le domaine. La voiture, puisque c'est ainsi que ça s'appelait, mis de longues heures à rejoindre le Sud de l'Angleterre où se situait le fameux pensionnat. Argus se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tout simplement pris la cheminée en famille pour y aller. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ni le loisir de poser ce genre de questions. Bien des zones d'ombre persistaient pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent face au bâtiment, Argus fut bien déçu du spectacle. Lui qui avait toute son enfance rêvé du château de Poudlard, il se retrouvait maintenant dans une école ressemblant plus à une vieille prison. Le chauffeur descendit de la voiture avec lui et l'aide à porter ses valises. Alors qu'il était sur le seuil près à partir, il prit la parole :

- Tu veux que je prenne une photo ?

- Euh…

- Ta maman m'a laissé cet appareil, c'est avec ça que les moldus font des images fixes. Tu vas voir. Ne bouge pas.

Une lumière aveuglante sortie de la boite noire que tenait le chauffeur. Argus ferma les yeux avec réflexe.

- Voila, je te laisse l'appareil. Quand le chiffre du dessus arrive à zéro, tu dois aller voir un spécialiste. Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est tout récent et très rare comme appareil, tu as bien de la chance. Au revoir petit !

L'homme remonta dans la voiture et laissa Argus seul devant les grilles du pensionnat. Ce dernier prit une profonde respiration et s'avança dans le domaine. Après avoir passé les grilles, il frappa à l'énorme porte d'entrée. Un homme assez vieux arriva essoufflé.

- Qui es-tu ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Je suis Argus Rusard, mes parents sont restés chez moi avec ma sœur.

- Bien, suis moi. Nous allons aller voir la directrice, c'est elle qui s'occupe des admissions.

Après avoir suivi l'homme pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité au petit Argus, le concierge s'arrêta devant une porte en bois très simple.

- Attend ici, je vais voir si Mme Pimkin est disponible.

Argus s'assit sur une chaise qui était mise à disposition dans le couloir, et posa sa valise sur ses genoux. Il observait le pensionnat avec étonnement. Un peu plus loin des portraits semblaient le regarder curieusement. Il leur fit un petit signe de main, mais aucun ne lui répondit. Un peu dépité d'être seul dans ce monde hostile, Argus se mit à regarder ses pieds en pensant à sa petite sœur restée à la maison. La porte de Mme Pimkin finit par s'ouvrir et Argus fut invité à pénétrer dans le bureau.

- Bonjour M. Rusard. Nous avons bien reçu votre dossier qui nous a été envoyé très récemment par votre père. Ceci dit, quelques zones d'ombre persistent. Votre père n'a rien renseigné au niveau de sa profession. Il a aussi oublié d'inscrire votre adresse postale pour leur envoyer vos bulletins de notes et les informations diverses. Il manque aussi les coordonnés de votre ancienne école et vos résultats ultérieurs. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer les informations que vous avez à votre disposition pour que nous puissions compléter ce dossier dans les plus brefs délais ?

Argus se contenta de hocher la tête n'ayant pas la moindre idée des réponses à fournir à ces questions.

- Bien maintenant je vous pris de me suivre, je vais vous indiquer votre dortoir. Puis vous irez au réfectoire, l'heure du repas du soir approche. Tous vos camarades sont déjà arrivés hier. Vos parents vous ont envoyé avec un peu de retard.

Argus reprit sa valise qu'il trouvait bien lourde. Il pestait contre les elfes de maison avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans un pensionnat moldu sans elfe de maison. Il suivit donc la directrice qui s'arrêta assez rapidement devant une nouvelle porte en bois qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Elle poussa la porte et entra.

- Donc, voila votre dortoir. Vous avez un lit à votre disposition et une armoire. Pour le reste vous verrez avec vos petits camarades. Le refectoire se trouve au fond du couloir à gauche. Vous devez y être dans 10 minutes. Au revoir M. Rusard.

La directrice partit sans se retourner d'un pas rapide. Argus se retrouva seul dans la pièce, il s'approcha d'une première armoire, mais celle-ci semblait déjà avoir trouvé acquéreur. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant de finalement trouver une armoire vide. Il posa sa valise sur son lit et se hâta de trouver le réfectoire pour ne surtout pas être en retard.

Argus sortit du dortoir sans un regard pour les 10 lits qui l'occupaient et regarda de manière perplexe le couloir qui semblait très long aussi bien sur sa gauche que sur sa droite. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, et les tableaux étaient toujours aussi immobiles. Argus avait envie de s'assoir dans un coin et de pleurer, en espérant qu'en ouvrant les yeux il s'aperçoive qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Mais à son âge, on sait qu'un garçon ça ne pleure pas ! Ce sont les filles qui pleurent !

Il s'engagea donc dans le couloir en choisissant la direction au hasard. Il avança longtemps, le couloir ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Mais il finit par arriver à une grande porte. Derrière on entendait beaucoup de bruits. Il la poussa et fut rassuré de voir qu'il s'agissait bien du réfectoire tant recherché. Il vit que des garçons étaient déjà assis à des tables et que d'autres faisaient la queue. Il suivit donc la file et attendit son tour lui aussi.

Quand il arriva devant une surveillante, il fut très étonné de voir que celle-ci l'attendait avec une cuiller pleine d'un liquide dense et transparent. Il avala le contenu de la cuiller et failli s'étouffer face au gout écoeurant qui avait empli sa bouche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les tables, mais il ne savait pas où il pouvait s'assoir. Il resta donc debout un moment scrutant le réfectoire avec un regard perdu.

Le concierge qui semblait avoir repéré son manège lui fit un petit signe désignant une table. Argus pas très rassuré s'en approcha. Tout de suite un garçon de son âge se leva et lui serra la main :

- Tu dois être le nouveau ! Moi c'est Junior. Je suis le responsable de la table. Assis toi là, on va bientôt commencer le repas.

En effet, la directrice s'assit et les plats furent apportés à l'entrée du réfectoire sur de grands plateaux. Junior se leva et alla chercher un plat pour la table.

- Pourquoi c'est Junior qui y va ? Personne ne l'apporte ?

- Chut, on n'a pas le droit de parler pendant le repas !

Argus regarda stupéfait le garçon qui venait de parler, mais ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur Junior qui portait un plat bien trop lourd pour un enfant de 11 ans. Et, une fois encore, Argus regretta l'ambiance familiale et les plats arrivant tranquillement sur la table en voletant. Le repas se déroula en silence. Les plats étaient très étranges aux yeux d'Argus qui n'avait jamais mangé ce genre de choses. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que c'était, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

A la fin du repas, quelqu'un vint inspecter la table sur laquelle il avait fallu regrouper les assiettes en pile bien nette, empiler les verres… Argus se sentait l'âme d'un parfait elfe de maison. Ils eurent ensuite le droit de se rendre à leur dortoir.

Après un rituel complexe auquel Argus ne comprit strictement rien et où il se contenta de suivre le mouvement, il put enfin se coucher dans son lit, tentant de trouver un repos plutôt mérité.

_Sortant à peine de ses pensées, Miss Teigne poussa une photo vers Rusard en ronronnant. Le concierge prit la photo avec émotion. Sur cette dernière on pouvait voir Cassandre tenant fièrement une baguette dans sa main._

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	6. Argus 11 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 5 : Rusard – 11 ans**

_Sortant à peine de ses pensées, Miss Teigne poussa une photo vers Rusard en ronronnant. Le concierge prit la photo avec émotion. Sur cette dernière on pouvait voir Cassandre tenant fièrement une baguette dans sa main._

Après une nuit très courte et un réveil difficile, Argus dut à nouveau suivre les rituels et habitudes du pensionnat, mais tout cela commençait déjà à lui peser. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : débuter les cours et apprendre enfin de nouvelles choses passionnantes.

Il trouva une nouvelle technique pour ne pas être constamment perdu : suivre Junior partout. En effet, le jeune garçon avait les mêmes cours que lui et semblait l'accepter dans son entourage, même s'il ne lui adressait pas beaucoup la parole. Il lui proposa néanmoins de s'assoir sur le pupitre voisin du sien dans la salle de classe.

La directrice passa leur apporter leurs emplois de temps. Et prit la parole devant toute la classe :

- Bienvenue à tous à Brighton Secondary School. J'espère que cette année sera riche pour vous sur bien des points. Que vous apprendrez les règles de notre école et que aurez à cœur de réussir. Pour ceux dont les dossiers ne sont pas complets, M. Rusard et M. Smith, pensez à me faire parvenir les pièces manquantes dans les plus brefs délais. Merci et bonne année à tous.

Quand la directrice quitta la salle, un brouhaha s'installa. Les enfants commentaient leur emploi du temps. Argus, lui, le lisait incrédule : il ne savait même pas à quoi certaines matières correspondaient : que pouvait bien signifier « algèbre » ou encore « géographie ». Le petit garçon commençait à prendre conscience que le monde des moldus en plus d'être hostile et effrayant était aussi complètement différent du sien, et que rien de ce qu'il n'avait appris auparavant ne lui serait utile parmi ses nouveaux camarades.

Heureusement pour lui, la journée commençait par de l'anglais, et il parlait très bien anglais. Il pensa que ce cours ne serait pas celui qui lui poserait le plus de soucis.

L'institutrice entra dans la salle et tous les élèves se levèrent, suivit par Argus avec un temps de retard. Elle avait un air sévère, des traits tirés et un chignon bien serré qui couronnait sa tête. Elle fit très rapidement l'appel puis leur donna tout de suite du travail :

- Ce matin nous allons travailler les rédactions. Vous allez donc rédiger un texte de 20 lignes sur vos vacances, que vous lirez ensuite devant toute la classe. Ca nous permettra de mieux se connaitre. Vous avez une heure pour faire cela.

Argus ouvrit donc son pupitre pour prendre son matériel et commencer sa rédaction. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver de parchemin, mais il imita ses voisins qui avaient pris un drôle d'objet assez fin et de couleur bleue. En l'ouvrant il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de livre mais avec du parchemin vierge à l'intérieur. Et ce parchemin possédait des lignes. Quelque chose de bien étrange. Puis il trouva une sorte de plume et un encrier. Cela lui rappela les cours avec sa maman et Cassandre.

Une fois tout le matériel sorti, il se demanda de quoi il allait bien pouvoir parler. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder la magie en face des moldus sous peine d'avoir de gros soucis avec le ministère. Mais comment pouvait-il raconter ses vacances sans parler de sa vie et de son monde. Ce cours s'annonçait finalement bien plus difficile que prévu.

Au bout d'une heure, l'enseignante demanda à chacun de lire son devoir à tour de rôle. Argus écoutait à peine ce qu'il se disait, il était bien trop stressé à l'idée de devoir prendre la parole pour lire ce qu'il avait écrit sur sa feuille. Ce fut enfin à son tour de s'exprimer :

- Mes Vacances… Cette année je n'ai pas vraiment eu de vacances. Je suis restée au manoir avec ma mère et ma petite sœur. Le matin nous devions faire des devoirs et travailler sous la surveillance de ma mère. Et l'après-midi, je jouais avec ma sœur. Le soir, mon papa rentrait tard du travail et on devait l'attendre pour manger… Euh… C'est tout.

- C'est un petit peu trop court M. Rusard. Il faudra refaire ce devoir pour le prochain cours.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Vous pouvez décrire les jeux auxquels vous jouiez avec votre petite sœur. Ou encore raconter un moment marquant de vos deux mois d'été.

Argus n'écouta pas plus ses autres camarades trop stressé par ce devoir supplémentaire. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment décrire des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de raconter. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qui existait chez les moldus. Comment, dans ces conditions, réussir son devoir ?

A la fin du cours, Argus était tellement inquiet et stressé qu'il ne remarqua même pas que ses camarades s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà, demanda un garçon plus petit que lui.

- Je m'appelle Argus, et toi ?

- Je m'appelle James. C'est bizarre Argus comme prénom. T'as déjà fait du cheval toi ? Moi j'en ai fait pendant les vacances avec mon cousin, c'était trop bien.

Argus se demanda comment on pouvait faire un cheval. Mais, les moldus lui semblaient tellement étrange qu'il ne releva pas cette information. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Junior prenait la parole.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait du cheval cet été. On était sur la plage de Brighton. C'était super, et je suis même pas tombé.

Les deux garçons se mirent à discuter avec animation sous le regard intrigué d'Argus qui tentait de comprendre ce que c'était que cette histoire. Il en vint à la conclusion que cela ne consistait pas à fabriquer un cheval et que c'était plutôt dangereux, mais il n'était pas prêt d'élucider ce mystère puisque le professeur suivant venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour, je suis Mrs Quick, votre professeur d'algèbre. Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous faire passer un test assez simple pour voir votre niveau dans la classe.

Elle commença à écrire une série de chiffres au tableau entrecoupée de symboles étranges pour le petit Argus. Autours de lui, il observait ses camarades qui complétaient les trous sans difficultés apparentes. Il décida de recopier au moins ce qui figurait au tableau et mis des nombre au hasard en guise de réponse. Jamais au manoir, il n'avait observé de telles choses. La dernière question néanmoins ne lui posa aucune difficulté : un « problème ». Cela ressemblait à un énoncé de potion où on demandait de calculer des quantités pour faire un gâteau.

Bien évidemment, il eut fini avant tout le monde. Cela étonna beaucoup son professeur, mais cela laissa le temps à Argus de réfléchir à son devoir de français.

L'après-midi, au grand plaisir du jeune cracmol, était consacré à la pratique sportive et il se plia aux exercices sans comprendre grand-chose. Mais, pour une fois, il n'avait pas de gros écart de niveau par rapport aux autres.

Le soir, alors qu'il planchait sur son devoir de français tout en pensant à ces mystérieux signes en algèbre, un surveillant vint le chercher dans le dortoir.

- Mr Rusard, une jeune personne vous attend dans le hall. Je vous rappelle que les visites sont interdites pendant la semaine. Veillez à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Argus acquiesça et se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall. L'identité de son visiteur l'intriguait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Peut-être était-ce un représentant de Poudlard s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vu au banquet, son hibou aillant eu beaucoup de retard. Ou bien encore sa mère, s'excusant pour la mauvaise blague et le ramenant chez eux. Ou bien, sa tante Hermitrude qui…

Mais quand il arriva dans le hall, c'est la silhouette de sa sœur qu'il reconnut. Elle l'attendait, un peu penaude au milieu du grand hall hostile.

- Sandy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il fallait que je te voie pour te montrer quelque chose !

- Comment as-tu fait pour venir ?

- J'ai appelé le magicobus.

- Il faut une baguette pour appeler le magicobus Sandy !

- Justement, tu as un endroit tranquille ?

Argus la conduisit vers sa salle de classe le plus discrètement possible. Une fois sur place, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de baguette ? Si tu as pris celle de papa, il va être furieux !

- Non, regarde !

Cassandre sortit une baguette de son sac. Une baguette en bois sombre et plutôt courte, bien différente de celle de leur père.

- Tu as… tu as une baguette !

- Oui, je suis allée l'achetée ce matin avec maman. Je voulais absolument te la montrer.

- Mais c'est génial ! Il faut que je prenne une photo.

- Une photo ? Tu peux pas, on est chez les moldus je te rappelle.

- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier. J'ai passé une journée horrible. Mais j'ai un appareil moldu, cadeau de maman aussi.

Argus sortit l'appareil de son sac et prit sa petite sœur en photo. Elle était rayonnante avec sa baguette fièrement pointée devant elle. Le jeune garçon était heureux de voir sa sœur avec un si beau sourire.

- Cassandre, tu me manques beaucoup, c'est dur la vie ici tu sais. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose et j'ai du mal à discuter avec les autres garçons.

- Je pourrais venir te voir souvent. Et on discutera tous les deux comme ce soir.

- Non Sandy, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie, ni de partir du manoir ainsi. En plus, je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir de la visite en semaine, ça m'attirerait des ennuis.

- D'accord, mais je t'enverrai des hiboux.

- Tu ne peux pas envoyer de hiboux non plus, on est chez les moldus ici.

- C'est compliqué tout ça.

- Oui, c'est compliqué. On en reparlera aux vacances.

Argus raccompagna sa sœur jusqu'à la porte de l'école le cœur serré. Quand il regagna le dortoir ses petits camarades l'attendaient.

- Gugus a une petite copineuh ! Gugus a une petite copineuh !

Il eut beau tenter de leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, rien y faisait et Argus passa le reste de la soirée dans son coin à les ignorer, pensant juste à la joie de sa sœur et au plaisir de l'avoir revue.

_Alors qu'il reposait la photo de sa sœur avec émotion, Rusard chercha des yeux une autre photo qui semblait lui tenir autant à cœur. Quand il eut mis la main dessus, il soupira avec lassitude. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'un paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier kraft et posé sur une petite table._

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	7. Rusard 12 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 6 : Rusard – 12 ans**

**Je m'excuse platement pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour mes écrits, donc si jamais ça vous tente, c'est avec plaisir.**

_Alors qu'il reposait la photo de sa sœur avec émotion, Rusard chercha des yeux une autre photo qui semblait lui tenir autant à cœur. Quand il eut mis la main dessus, il soupira avec lassitude. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'un paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier kraft et posé sur une petite table._

Un courant d'air frais tira Argus de son sommeil. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, tentant de se rendormir. Mais le lit, grinçant à chacun de ses mouvements, l'empêchait de retrouver la quiétude du pays des songes. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son dortoir encore calme baigné de quelques rayons de soleil. Il s'étira le plus discrètement possible et se rendit dans la partie sanitaire pour se préparer avant le réveil de ses camarades. Il lui arrivait souvent de se préparer seul, profitant du calme des parties communes. Argus n'était peut-être pas allé à Poudlard, mais lui aussi pouvait gouter aux joies de la vie en communauté.

Une fois prêt, il retourna dans son dortoir. En ouvrant les portes, il soupira et inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans la tourmente. Autours de lui, les autres courraient dans tous les sens, lançaient leurs oreillers sur ceux qui n'étaient pas encore levé. Tout en regardant tout ça, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit sans que personne ne vienne lui parler.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de sept mois qu'Argus avait rejoint cette école de moldus. Sept mois qu'il tentait difficilement d'avoir le niveau dans toutes les matières, même s'il trouvait qu'il avait fait de grands progrès. Sept mois qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Mais il ne désespérait pas et en apprenait tous les jours plus sur les habitudes de ses camarades moldus, ce qui lui permettait au moins de comprendre les conversations, à défaut de pouvoir y participer.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Argus réalisa quelque chose en inscrivant la date sur son cahier d'anglais :

- Joyeux Anniversaire mon grand.

Il avait beau l'avoir seulement murmuré, son voisin l'avait entendu le dire. Et c'est dès la pause du repas qu'Argus fit les frais de cette écoute intempestive. Ses camarades semblaient s'être donné le mot pour le tourmenter.

- Gugus a pas d'amis ! Gugus a pas d'amis !

Puis d'autres se prirent au jeu chantant des chansons tout aussi démoralisante pour ce pauvre Argus, qui en plus de fêter ses douze ans sans amis, devait affronter le fait que sa famille ne risquait pas de lui envoyer un cadeau par hibou transporteur. Argus alla s'isoler dans la salle de classe, loin des chansons démoralisantes de ses petits camarades.

Le petit garçon profita donc de sa pause déjeuner pour travailler encore et toujours et tenter de combler les lacunes qu'il avait concernant le monde des moldus et surtout leurs étranges disciplines scolaires, la pire de toute étant le cours de sciences et c'est justement ce qui l'attendait l'après-midi même.

Après un repas fatigant aux yeux d'Argus, le pire cours de la semaine arrivait enfin. Le garçon stressait déjà car il savait que le professeur aimait bien les interroger et les mettre mal à l'aise sans raison, il avait beau relire son cahier sur les énergies, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il avait écrit et n'était même pas certain d'avoir écrit les bons mots.

En effet, le Royaume-Uni venait de rentrer dans l'ère du nucléaire et le professeur tentait vainement d'expliquer en quoi cela consistait. Le cours aurait déjà été bien difficile pour un petit garçon lambda, mais Argus était complètement dépassé par la situation. Il avait néanmoins fini par comprendre que les moldus ne s'éclairaient pas grace à des Lumos permanents et qu'ils avaient des appareils qui avaient besoin d'énergie comme son appareil photo. Mais il ne voyait pas trop ce que c'était ni d'où ça venait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la magie était quand même bien plus simple.

- Je vois que Mr Rusard se croit au dessus tout cela à ce que je vois. On ne se donne pas la peine de se lever lorsque j'entre dans la salle.

En effet, tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa tentative désespérée d'apprendre son cours, Argus n'avait pas entendu le professeur arrivé. Lui qui voulait se faire tout petit et discret, c'était raté.

- Venez donc au tableau. Vous allez pouvoir étaler votre culture à vos petits camarades, enfin, si vous en êtes capable.

Alors qu'Argus venait au tableau, ses condisciples ricanaient bêtement aux commentaires de leur instituteur.

- Alors, de quel type est l'usine implantée à Sellafield ?

- C'est euh…

- J'attends !

- Une centrale nucléale ?

Le professeur secouait la tête d'un air désespéré pendant que toute la classe rigolait à la réponse d'Argus qui était pourtant certain d'avoir répondu juste à la question.

- Une centrale nucléaire ! Et grâce à quoi fonctionne une centrale nucléaire ?

- Grace à … des rayons ?

Argus ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne savait déjà pas ce que c'était qu'une centrale alors de là à savoir comment cela fonctionne…

- Une question à votre niveau : Comment fonctionne une usine de charbon ?

Devant l'incompréhension du jeune garçon et les moqueries de ses camarades, le professeur abrégea ses souffrances.

- Grace à du charbon jeune homme ! Vous pensiez que l'électricité arrivait ici par magie ?

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler et le professeur le renvoya à sa place en lui faisant promettre d'être plus attentif. Argus lui rejoignit sa place encore plus déconfit, persuadé que cette journée était la pire journée de sa vie, ou au moins sa pire journée d'anniversaire. Juste devant le jour où son père l'avait accroché en haut d'un arbre et l'y avait laissé la journée en attendant qu'il descende par magie.

Le cours finit par prendre fin et Argus se précipita dans son dortoir pour la pause au lieu d'aller dans la cours de récréation, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres, préférant rester seul un moment. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de trouver un paquet entouré de papier kraft sur son lit. Il sortit son appareil photo et décida d'immortaliser son seul rayon de joie de la journée.

Il remarqua ensuite une petite carte faite main qui était posée à coté. Il l'ouvrit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de sa sœur.

_Joyeux Anniversaire Gus', j'aimerais beaucoup être avec toi aujourd'hui, mais maman a dit que je pouvais pas, pourtant j'ai beaucoup pleuré pour essayer de la convaincre. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, je suis allée l'acheter chez les moldus avec maman._

_Tu me manques beaucoup grand-frère._

_Sandy_

Argus regarda l'écriture ronde de sa petite sœur avec émotion. Sa mère avait juste inscrit en dessous : _Je t'aime, maman._ Bien évidemment, son père n'avait pas signé la carte et il ne savait peut-être même pas que le cadeau lui avait été envoyé.

Il déballa ensuite précautionneusement le paquet et trouva un livre avec une vieille couverture en cuir qui sentait bon et qui donnait envie de lire le livre pendant des heures. En lettres dorées à peine visibles, on pouvait lire :

_Capacités extrasensorielles des chats et tout ce qu'on ne nous dit pas._

Argus remarqua immédiatement que le blason de la maison d'édition était le même que celui de l'école de Poudlard et il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une coincidence. Il serra fort le livre contre lui, le considérant déjà comme son plus cher ami dans cette école et univers hostile.

_Alors qu'il reposait la photo, Argus se mit pensivement à caresser la tête de Miss Teigne. Puis, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, il fouilla parmi les photos répandues sur le sol et en saisit une avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Dessus, on pouvait voir Cassandre dans les bras son frère, tous les deux rayonnants de bonheur._

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**

**En temps normal je ne réponds pas aux anonymes (donc pensez à laisser une adresse mail), mais aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur :**

**Pivoine : Désolée pour le délai, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic.**

**Talia : Le but c'est de partir du petit Rusard pour arriver au grand.**


	8. Argus 12 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 7 : Rusard – 12 ans**

_Alors qu'il reposait la photo, Argus se mit pensivement à caresser la tête de Miss Teigne. Puis, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, il fouilla parmi les photos répandues sur le sol et en saisit une avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Dessus, on pouvait voir Cassandre dans les bras son frère, tous deux rayonnants de bonheur._

Il faisait chaud et voila plusieurs minutes que Cassandre et Argus se heurtaient en faisant de la balançoire tamponneuse dans le fond de leur jardin. Ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats**,** abrités à l'ombre des grands chênes de la propriété. Depuis le début des vacances, Argus et Cassandre passaient le plus clair de leur temps à jouer ensemble et à se chamailler. La maison résonnait des cris des enfants pour le plus grand bonheur de Calliope et le plus grand désespoir de leur père.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous attablés pour partager leur repas. Anymus n'accorda pas un regard à son fils, et s'adressait uniquement à sa femme et sa fille comme si le garçon n'était pas là.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée Cassandre ? Tu as bien travaillé ?

- Ce sont les vacances père. Mère a dit que je pouvais profiter de la présence d'Argus pour jouer et qu'on travaillerait plus l'année prochaine.

- Très bien.

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'Anymus échangea avec ses enfants de tout le repas, comme tous les soirs depuis le retour d'Argus. Ce dernier tentait d'en faire abstraction mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Vers la fin du dîner, Cassandre prit la parole sans y avoir été invitée.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain ? Il y a plein de jolies boutiques que je voudrais montrer à Gus.

- Ton frère s'appelle Argus, Cassandre. Et nous t'avons déjà dit que non, répondit stoïquement sa mère.

- Mais pourquoi, questionna la petite fille innocente.

- Ton frère n'est pas un sorcier, il ne peut pas y aller, expliqua pour la énième fois la mère des enfants alors que le cœur du petit garçon se serrait dans sa poitrine.

- Mais il y avait des moldus la dernière fois qu'on y est allé.

- Cassandre, nous avons dit non, trancha son père d'une voix qui ne tolérerait aucune protestation.

Le dessert fut terminé dans un silence pesant et les enfants partirent très vite de table, laissant les adultes entre eux. Dès qu'ils eurent regagné la chambre de Cassandre, cette dernière se mit à sauter avec énervement sur son lit.

- C'est trop injuste ! On n'a pas pu sortir du manoir depuis que tu es là ! On se croirait en prison.

- Ce n'est pas si grave Sandy. On s'amuse bien ici. On pourra encore jouer sur les balançoires demain et même dessiner des vêtements pour tes poupées si tu veux.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Et la petite fille se rassit à peine calmée sur son lit avec une mine boudeuse. Même si elle n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause, elle était heureuse d'avoir son frère à ses cotés pour les vacances et de pouvoir jouer et discuter librement avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, les deux enfants s'installèrent dans le salon pour jouer avec le service de dinette en porcelaine incassable de Cassandre. Argus s'accommodait des délires de sa sœur sans trop de difficulté et avait accepté d'être le mari d'une de ses poupées pour un grand repas qui devait rassembler les hauts dignitaires français. Cassandre courait partout avec un grand sourire sur le visage, ses rubans tressautant au même rythme qu'elle, donnant une impression de légèreté**,** quand tout à coup elle fit tomber une tasse et se figea.

Argus accourut rapidement, s'inquiétant de l'absence de réaction de sa sœur alors que la tasse n'avait bien sûr aucune séquelle de sa chute. Il la ramassa puis la tendit à Cassandre en attendant une réaction de cette dernière. Comme rien ne venait, il tenta son plus beau sourire et reprit son jeu.

- Mademoiselle la Marquise de Rusard, tout va bien ?

Cassandre leva un petit regard effrayé vers lui, et Argus se dit alors que tout n'allait pas bien. Il posa la tasse sur la table la plus proche et traina sa sœur vers un gros fauteuil moelleux. Il se baissa alors pour la regarder car elle refusait de lever sa tête.

- Sandy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

- Pourquoi me moquerais-je ?

Cassandre lui lança un regard noir et il comprit que sa question était des plus sérieuses. Il se reprit et répondit donc un peu plus intelligemment à la question cette fois-ci.

- Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

- J'ai eu une impression de déjà vu.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme si j'avais déjà vécu cette scène auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas grave petite sœur, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

- C'est… C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Mais j'en ai jamais parlé à personne, maman ne me croirait pas et papa…

- J'ai compris, lui dit Argus d'une voix rassurante.

Il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras en lui assurant que ce n'était rien de grave et une fois encore il regretta de ne pas être un élève de Poudlard pour pouvoir chercher des réponses dans cette merveilleuse bibliothèque dont lui avait tant parlé leur mère.

Il l'aida à se relever, lui fit un grand sourire et ils reprirent leur jeu comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que les deux enfants jouaient en se courant après dans le parc, Calliope vit l'appareil photo moldu de son fils posé dans un coin et décida de lui faire quelques photos en souvenirs de cet été avec sa petite sœur où ils étaient encore si jeunes et insouciants.

Elle tenta de choisir le moment qui figerait le mieux cette sensation de félicité qu'elle percevait en les regardant jouer**,** et c'est en voyant Argus si attentif à sa petite sœur, lui faisant des câlins et la rassurant encore et toujours qu'elle décida de fixer ce moment précis où ses enfants étaient si proches malgré toutes les différences. Calliope savait que la vie serait difficile pour ses enfants une fois que Cassandre commencerait ses cours à Poudlard et où la magie prendrait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Elle espérait que son fils ne se sentirait pas trop exclu de ce monde dont il ne ferait jamais parti.

_Rusard laissa échapper une petite larme en caressant la photo où l'on voyait sa petite sœur si innocente et si pure. Il caressa Miss Teigne et reposa délicatement la photo comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique d'un passé maintenant révolu. Puis, semblant se ressaisir, le vieillard pris une autre photo moldue prise à l'orphelinat où il était avec un autre jeune garçon. En haut de la photo était écrit : Septembre 1957 : Argus et Louis._

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**

**Merci à Bewitch_tales, damelicorne et Nanagod pour leur reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur.**


	9. 12 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 8 : Rusard – 12 ans : 5 septembre 1957**

_Rusard laissa échapper une petite larme en caressant la photo où on voyait sa petite sœur si innocente et si pure. Il caressa Miss Teigne et reposa délicatement la photo comme s'il s'agissait de la relique d'un passé maintenant révolu. Puis, semblant se ressaisir, le vieillard saisit une autre photo moldue prise à l'orphelinat où il était avec un autre jeune garçon. En haut de la photo était écrit : « Septembre 1957 : Argus et Louis »._

5 septembre, portant ses valises seuls, Argus passe à nouveau le portique de son école. Une nouvelle année l'attend, une année qui s'annonce difficile, mais pas autant que la précédente. Argus a commencé à comprendre comment fonctionnent les moldus et quasiment plus rien de leur monde ne lui est étranger.

Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, le vieux concierge le salua sans se préoccuper de lui. Argus regagna son ancien dortoir où de nouvelles têtes s'installaient déjà. Il déposa ses valises sur le lit du fond qui avait été le sien pendant l'année précédente et il observa tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il remarqua un petit garçon qui avait l'air tout perdu et déboussolé. L'enfant était un peu rondouillet, avait des cheveux soigneusement coiffés qui semblaient montrer qu'il était d'un certain rang, mais ses vêtements au contraire étaient dépareillés et n'étaient pas du tout à sa taille. Il s'approcha donc de lui, arguant une confiance qu'il ne possédait pas réellement.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Argus Rusard.

- Je suis Louis Hopkins, tu connais un peu l'école ? Tu as eu le temps de faire la visite ?

- Oui, en fait, j'étais déjà là l'an dernier.

- Et on ne change pas de dortoir d'une année sur l'autre ici ?

Le petit garçon avait l'air complètement perdu et n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il jetait même des regards effrayés tout autour de lui.

- Si, mais je recommence la première année. J'ai eu un moment d'acclimatation difficile.

- Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais comment déjà ? Rusard ?

- Euh oui… Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Louis baissa la tête, comme s'il était ennuyé et se mis à sortir ses affaires de son sac. Argus se demanda d'où pouvait venir un petit garçon qui avait une chemise de nuit pour pyjama.

- Dis moi, ça a l'air d'être important pour toi…

- Tu es de la famille d'Anymus et Calliope Rusard ?

Argus sursauta. Ses parents n'avaient pas de famille moldue, comment un moldu de 11 ans pourrait connaitre ses parents.

- Comment tu les connais ?

- Je… Je crois qu'on est dans le même camp… Mes parents sont des sorciers…

Argus ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son cœur se mit à bondir très fort dans sa poitrine. Il en était sûr, cette année serait bien plus agréable que la précédente.

- Tes parents aussi sont des sang-purs ?

- C'est ce que prétend ma mère, mais mon père dit qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr. En tout cas, je suis le seul de leurs douze enfants à ne pas avoir de pouvoirs.

- Ca ne les a pas trop peinés de voir que tu ne pouvais pas faire de magie ?

- Ma mère m'a dit que ça arrivait et que c'était comme ça. Mon père ne me parle plus, mais il n'est pas souvent à la maison alors ça change rien… Ca a posé des problèmes chez toi ?

- Bah, nous on est que deux, et je suis l'aîné. On va dire que mon père fait comme si je n'existais plus. Ce n'est pas trop agréable, mais on s'y habitue.

La journée s'écoula lentement, mais elle permit aux deux jeunes enfants de faire connaissance. Louis semblait content d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui expliquer tout ce qui avait tant gêné Argus l'année précédente. Quant à ce dernier il était ravi de pouvoir se montrer utile, même s'il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un l'aide ainsi plus tôt.

A la pause du soir, alors que tous les enfants s'amusaient tranquillement dans la cour de récréation, Argus eut la très mauvaise surprise de voir ses anciens camarades s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna immédiatement vers Louis :

- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner, tu ne veux pas te les mettre à dos.

- Mais tu es mon seul ami ici, je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

- Ils ne me feront rien, ne t'en fait pas.

Louis battit en retraite à regrets et Argus regarda le petit garçon en peu rondouillet s'éloigner. Mais il fut rapidement remplacé par cinq de ses anciens condisciples.

- Alors Gugus, on s'est trouvé une petite copine ?

- Laissez Louis en dehors de ça ! tenta vainement Argus.

- Le raté s'est fait un ami ! Ils pourront rester des heures à se regarder sans rien dire !

- Ils vont peut-être se mettre à jouer à la poupée ensemble !

- Et Gugus pourra faire une photo pour son album secret.

Argus avait les larmes au bord des yeux, et ne savait plus quoi faire pour avoir la paix. Ces garçons avaient passé une année à l'observer et connaissaient très bien ses différentes faiblesses. Heureusement un des surveillants leur rappela que c'était l'heure du repas et les cinq garçons s'éloignèrent pour laisser Argus seul, même s'il se doutait que ce genre de choses risquait de se reproduire à l'avenir.

Après le repas, ils laissèrent leurs camarades qui jouaient à des jeux de cartes compliqués dans la salle commune et rejoignirent leur dortoir. Louis poussa un cri en voyant une fille assise à l'intérieur de la pièce, jouant avec un album photo. Argus le rassura rapidement et s'approcha de Sandy.

- Mais tu es folle ! Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu ? Tu es venue comment ?

- J'ai pris le magicobus !

La petite fille de 10 ans avait l'air très fière d'elle. Elle se tourna alors vers le petit garçon brun qui était à coté de son frère.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Louis Hopkins. C'est un… Enfin, il est comme moi.

- Oh ! Tu veux que je fasse une photo de vous deux, on la mettra dans ton album… Faut fêter ton premier ami !

Cassandre prit l'appareil photo moldu d'Argus avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher et elle prit une photo. Les deux garçons se frottèrent les yeux à cause du flash. Puis Cassandre reposa l'appareil photo et demanda à son frère si elle pouvait lui parler seule. Elle avait l'air si mal en point que Louis partit rejoindre les autres sans rien dire, même s'il en avait déjà un peu ras le bol de toujours être mis à l'écart.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sandy ?

- Tu te rappelles ce que je te disais au sujet de mes impressions de déjà-vu ?

- Oui… Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler à maman ? Je suis certain qu'elle comprendrait.

- Gus…

La petite fille fondit alors en larme, incapable de parler plus longtemps. Argus la prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

- Sandy… Dis moi ce qui se passe, l'encouragea Argus inquiet.

- Je fais des rêves bizarres. Je vois des gens mourir, ou des catastrophes arriver.

- Ce ne sont que des rêves Sandy… Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

- J'ai vu un lustre assommer maman la nuit dernière, et c'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Exactement comme dans mon rêve.

- Ca va aller Sandy… C'est n'est surement qu'une coïncidence. On savait tous au manoir que le lustre du salon était mal fixé… Maman va bien ?

- Papa l'a emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Elle doit y rester jusqu'à demain, mais normalement, tout va bien.

Argus soupira, à moitié soulagé. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer à sa sœur, cette histoire de rêve était quand même très étrange et inquiétante.

_Rusard posa délicatement la photo sur son bureau et laissa son regard dériver sur toutes les photos étalées. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se remémorer la suite des événements. Il prit Miss Teigne dans les bras et la caressa doucement comme pour se donner du courage. Il posa ensuite le regard sur une photo de sa sœur et de sa mère. Cassandre était allongé dans son lit au manoir, Calliope à son chevet…_

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	10. Argus 13 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 9 : Rusard - 13 ans : juillet 1958**

* * *

_Rusard posa délicatement la photo sur son bureau et laissa son regard dérivé sur toutes les photos étalées. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se remémorer la suite des événements. Il prit Miss Teigne dans les bras et la caressa doucement comme pour se donner du courage. Il posa ensuite le regard sur une photo de sa sœur et de sa mère. Cassandre était allongée dans son lit au manoir, Calliope à son chevet…_

* * *

Un hibou vint déranger toute la famille alors qu'ils prenaient leur déjeuner dans un silence glacial comme à l'accoutumée. Animus le regarda intrigué et tendit la main pour récupérer la lettre qu'il portait, mais à la surprise générale, il se posa à coté d'Argus. Le jeune garçon de 13 ans fut assez surpris, mais pas autant que le reste de sa famille et surtout de son père qu'il manqua d'avaler sa bouchée d'œufs brouillés de travers.

Argus saisit le message timidement en se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir le contacter à part le Ministère. Mais il n'avait commis aucune infraction, du moins pas consciemment en tout cas. Son visage s'illumina quand il reconnut l'écriture en patte de mouche de son meilleur ami Louis. Néanmoins il n'ouvrit pas son courrier immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette missive ? lui demanda Animus qui pour une fois s'adressait à lui directement.

- C'est une lettre d'un ami du pensionnat de Brighton.  
- Un ami de chez les moldus qui t'enverrait une lettre par hibou ? Ne me ment pas ! s'énerva son père qui le regardait assez méchamment.

Argus réalisa encore à quel point son père se désintéressait totalement de lui puisqu'il avait parlé à maintes reprises de son ami à ses parents, leur demandant même de l'héberger quelques jours pour qu'ils passent une partie de leurs vacances ensemble.

- C'est mon ami Louis Hopkins, qui est un cracmol, tout comme moi.

- Ne prononce pas ce mot ici ! lui répondit sèchement son père en le fusillant du regard.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Donne-moi cette lettre que je sache s'il faut se méfier de cet enfant !  
- Mais c'est mon ami ! Et c'est ma lettre.

- Animus… Laisse-le… Ce n'est qu'un enfant, tempéra Calliope.

- Très bien, conclut Animus en quittant la table passablement énervé.

Argus ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père, en fait, il ne comprenait jamais les réactions de son père le concernant. Il aurait pu être un fils modèle, sa condition de non-sorcier le rendait sans intérêt à ses yeux. Le petit garçon se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui était étonnament restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Elle avait à peine picoré dans son assiette.

- Cassandre ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu manges à peine, s'inquiéta sa mère.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Cassandre baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien. N'osant affronter ni le regard de sa mère, ni le regard de son frère. Argus pensa avoir trouvé le nœud du problème.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ?

La petite fille hocha la tête doucement, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'une telle chose.

- Mais tu vas la recevoir. On n'est pas encore à la fin du mois de juillet, tu as largement le temps de l'avoir avant le premier septembre…

Sandy fit un grand sourire à son frère mais ne toucha pas à son repas pour autant, se contentant d'espacer les aliments de manière très organisée pour laisser croire qu'elle avait mangé. Calliope décida donc d'abréger ce repas fort en émotion et de laisser ses deux enfants s'amuser dans leur chambre calmement. Argus se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre pour enfin pouvoir lire la lettre de Louis.

Il se jeta sur le lit sans un regard pour le bazar environnant qui exaspérait tant sa mère. De ci de là étaient jeté des vêtements sans ménagements, quelques photos importantes à ses yeux étaient accrochées sur le mur et une bibliothèque contenant les quelques livres du petit garçon faisait triste mine. Confortablement installé contre son coussin, il ouvrit la missive.

« Salut Gus',

J'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils sont d'accord pour que tu viennes passer quelques jours à la maison si ça embête pas tes parents. Maman a dit qu'elle était pas à un enfant près. En plus elle est encore enceinte !

J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt pour se faire une partie de Bavboules.

A plus,

Louis. »

Argus sourit en voyant la lettre et descendit immédiatement en parler à sa mère, se doutant que la réponse de son père serait forcément négative. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était en train de discuter avec son père et celui-ci le remarqua immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'aller passer quelques jours chez les Hopkins, osa Argus.

- Tu sais très bien que la réponse est non. Tu ne sors pas du manoir.

- Mais on pourrait aller chez eux par cheminette, personne ne le saurait.

- Ils ont plus d'enfants que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Enfants qui vont tous à Poudlard ! Si tu y vas nous serons la risée du monde sorcier.

- Mais… Ils ont déjà un cracmol dans la famille, ça ne changera rien pour eux…

- ARGUS ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ce mot ! Tu ne vas pas chez eux, un point c'est tout !

Argus quitta la pièce énervé en serrant les poings et alla ranger sa lettre avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa petite sœur. Bien qu'ils se soient éloignés depuis qu'Argus ne vivait plus au manoir, ils restaient néanmoins assez complices et s'amusaient encore ensemble.

Lorsqu'Argus poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur, il la trouva inconsciente, étendue sur le sol. Il appela immédiatement sa mère et s'approcha de Cassandre, lui parlant et tenant sa main en espérant une réaction.

Lors que Calliope arriva elle se mit à paniquer et à hurler. Cela attira Animus qui détestait le bruit lorsqu'il était présent. En arrivant, il fusilla son fils du regard le pensant fautif de tous les maux de la terre et alla chercher un médicomage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cassandre était réveillée, allongée dans son lit avec une liste interminable de potion à prendre à différents moments de la journée. Calliope à son chevet lui racontait un conte de Brulock le Barde, et Sandy souriait doucement, même si elle semblait très affaiblie. Argus trouva la scène touchante et prit une photo de sa mère et de sa sœur. Puis il entra dans la pièce. Calliope les laissa alors seuls.

- Sandy ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai encore fait un de ces rêves…

- C'est pas normal de rêver en pleine journée. Tu en as parlé à maman ? Et au médicomage ?

- Non… J'ose pas, ils ne me croiront pas…

- Il faut que tu leur dises ! Si ça se trouve c'est ça qui te rend malade !

- Tu crois que je suis folle c'est ça ? demanda sa sœur en commençant à pleurer.

- Mais non, je sais que tu n'es pas folle, mais tu dois leur en parler, c'est important.

- Je leur en parlerai Gus…

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, je te le promets…

- Avant d'aller à Poudlard ?

- Oui, avant d'aller à Poudlard…

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Calliope pénétra dans la chambre et tendit une lettre à sa fille. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait son courrier. Une petite larme de joie perla même au bord de son œil. Cassandre Rusard était admise à Poudlard.

* * *

_Rusard était très ému après s'être remémoré ces souvenirs. Il se leva pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille avant de se replonger dans les photos qui entouraient Miss Teigne maintenant ronronnant. Assis à son bureau, il caressa délicatement le cadre d'une photo posée en évidence. Sur cette photo on voyait Cassandre et Argus se souriant tous les deux, assis l'un contre l'autre sur un lit de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

* * *

**Note de moi : Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis en partiel jusqu'à mardi prochain, du coup je suis pas vraiment sensée écrire :x.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis (positif ou négatif) c'est ce qui me motive à écrire.**


	11. Rusard 13 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre : Rusard - 13 ans : novembre 1958**

* * *

_Rusard était très ému après s'être remémoré ces souvenirs. Il se leva pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille avant de se replonger dans les photos qui entouraient Miss Teigne maintenant ronronnant. Assis à son bureau, il caressa délicatement le cadre d'une photo posée en évidence. Sur cette photo on voyait Cassandre et Argus se souriant tous les deux, assis l'un contre l'autre sur un lit de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

* * *

Encore un matin comme les autres dans cette école de malheur qui l'accueillait pour sa troisième année. Il ouvrit les yeux en espérant comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillerait au manoir Rusard et que sa lettre pour Poudlard l'attendrait. Mais comme à chaque fois, la désillusion fut brutale. Il tourna la tête pour voir si Louis était déjà réveillé et celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Ils se levèrent rapidement et quittèrent leur dortoir pour rejoindre un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés à une heure aussi matinale. Depuis plus d'un an qu'ils se côtoyaient, les deux jeunes garçons avaient pris quelques habitudes et se retrouvaient le matin pour discuter avant qu'une journée fatigante ne débute.

- Alors, débuta Louis. Toujours pas de nouvelles de chez toi ?

- Pas depuis la rentrée de Cassandre, ça commence à faire longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles c'est que tout va bien. Ta sœur a certainement fêté Halloween dans la fameuse bibliothèque de Poudlard, en bonne Serdaigle.

- Certainement oui, rigola Argus.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père moi hier…

- De ton père ? S'étonna Argus.

En effet, depuis qu'il connaissait Louis, Argus avait réalisé que son père n'était peut-être pas le pire du monde. Lui au moins avant le droit de manger en famille et de sortir de sa chambre lorsque les Rusard recevaient de la visite. Même s'il était loin d'être parfait, Argus avait de l'estime pour son père qui faisait de son mieux face à la situation.

- Oui, de mon père…

- C'est étrange, c'est toujours ta mère qui t'écrit d'habitude, répondit Argus.

- En fait il me parle de ma mère… Il y a eu des complications à l'accouchement, mais apparemment elle va bien…

Argus vit bien que son ami ne lui disait pas tout et qu'il prenait sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Lui-même était parfois distant et froid quand il s'agissait de sa famille.

- Et ta petite sœur va bien ?

- Elle s'appelle Amalia, elle est un peu petite mais rien de préoccupant d'après les médicomages. Ca sera la dernière de la famille, annonça-t-il en relevant les yeux vers son ami. Maman ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant.

- Vous êtes déjà bien nombreux, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Louis dans un sourire.

- Allons nous préparer pour manger, ça va s'arranger tu verras. Tout finit toujours pas s'arranger, les médicomages connaissent leur travail.

Argus serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras et les deux garçons retournèrent dans leur dortoir près à affronter une longue et difficile journée où un examen d'histoire était au programme.

./.

Les deux garçons discutaient de leur examen sur les différentes guerres saxonnes contre les scandinaves qui venaient d'avoir lieu tout en prenant leur repas dans le calme. A coté d'eux, les garçons de leur table discutaient entre eux sans jamais leur adresser une parole ou un regard, mais les deux garçons n'en avaient cure. En réalité, ils préféraient cette indifférence placide à l'agressivité de certains garçons de l'école.

Tout à coup tout le monde se tut puis des chuchotements frénétiques reprirent, le concierge venait d'entrer assez rapidement dans la pièce, chose tout à fait inhabituel et qui avait de quoi alimenter les bavardages. Il s'adressa à un des enseignants et lui tendit une feuille, puis il quitta rapidement la salle. Le professeur d'anglais se leva et se dirigea vers Argus. Ce dernier ne trouvait pas ça rassurant du tout.

- Mr. Rusard, suivez moi.

Argus se leva, observé par tous ses camarades. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'on lui voulait. Peut-être qu'on allait lui annoncer qu'il devait prendre des cours en plus de l'école le soir avec des grands pour se remettre à niveau ou encore l'obliger à jouer dans l'équipe de ce crétin de James au cricket. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de son professeur, il s'assit dans la chaise qu'il lui désignait.

- Nous venons de recevoir une lettre de votre mère.

- De ma mère ?

Argus s'inquiéta immédiatement. Sa mère n'avait jamais écrit à l'école, même pour les démarches administratives. Ses parents avaient toujours tout fait passé par lui. Si sa mère lui écrivait c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, certainement son père qui avait eu un accident au travail. Il serra ses petits poings au dessus de ses genoux et regarda le professeur pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Oui, elle nous demande de vous laisser exceptionnellement sortir de l'école pour la journée.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Votre sœur a quitté son internat, elle est hospitalisée à Londres.

- A Londres ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Votre mère ne nous a pas donné plus d'informations. Elle nous signale juste qu'elle viendra vous chercher après le repas et qu'elle vous ramènera dès qu'elle le pourra. Je suppose néanmoins que si vous devez vous rendez à Londres, nous ne vous verrons pas demain.

Argus était tellement anéanti par la nouvelle qu'il ne réfléchit même pas à tous les soucis que ça allait lui causer avec les moldus. Il ferait surement le trajet en transplanant avec sa mère et serait de retour dans la soirée, chose que les moldus ne comprendraient pas… Mais le plus important était sa sœur. Il se leva, ne prit pas la peine de saluer son professeur et se rua dans le hall d'entrée pour attendre sa mère.

./.

Lors qu'Argus pénétra dans la pièce, il sentit son estomac se serrer. Sa petite sœur était allongée dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital. Elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une brindille et pâle comme la lune. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa très délicatement sa main sur son front bouillant. Elle ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux bleus et le regarda.

- Gus ? C'est toi ? Tu es venu ?

- Bien sûr que je suis venu ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait en cours de potion pour te retrouver ici, demanda-t-il taquin.

Cassandre esquissa un sourire, mais Argus savait que la situation était plus grave qu'un simple évanouissement en cours de potion. Elle ne serait pas à Ste Mangouste sinon, et sa mère ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir.

- Maman m'a dit que tu étais une des meilleures élèves de ton année, félicitations Sandy ! Tu vas avoir que des O à tes ASPICs ! enchaîna Argus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Argus… Je fais de plus en plus de rêves tu sais…

- Tu en as parlé aux médicomages au moins ? C'est peut-être lié !

- C'est lié, je pense… Je ne sortirai pas de cet hôpital tu sais…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sandy ! Tu sortiras d'ici, je te le promets ! Fait confiance aux médicomages, ils connaissent leur métier.

- Argus, mes rêves ne m'ont jamais trompée. Mais je suis heureuse que tu rencontres un jour quelqu'un de bien.

Argus allait lui poser des questions, mais il fut coupé par un médicomage qui lui indiqua que l'heure des visites était passée et qu'il fallait laisser sa sœur se reposer. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. Sa mère revenue en même temps que le médicomage saisit l'instant avec son appareil photo. Elle prit ensuite sa fille dans ses bras avant de ramener son fils à son école.

* * *

_Argus avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il reposa la photo. Il en saisit ensuite une autre où on voyait ses deux parents tout de noir vêtus, la mine sombre sous un soleil éclatant. Argus lâcha la photo et caressa doucement la tête de Miss Teigne qui ronronnait tendrement._

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce grand délai de publication, mais j'ai été submergé ce mois-ci par mes occupations (entre le boulot, les cours d'anglais, HP 7.2 à aller voir et revoir...). Je m'excuse platement auprès de tous mes lecteurs. Je vous promets de me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture dès mon retour de vacances. En effet, je pars 2 semaines loin de tout accès à internet et je ne pourrais donc pas poster de chapitres (et je doute fort d'avoir en plus le temps d'écrire).**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions, vos suppositions pour la suite ou même vos idées (certains d'entre vous ont déja réussi à proposer des choses super intéressantes qui ont été intégrées à la fic).**


	12. Argus 14 ans

**Fandom : HP**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Personnage : Rusard**

**Résumé : Par un coup de maladresse, Argus Rusard se retrouve confronté à son passé et livre ses souvenirs à une Miss Teigne attentive. Plongez, vous aussi, dans l'univers de ce personnage énigmatique...**

**Titre : Errance**

**Chapitre : Chapitre 9 : Rusard - 14 ans : 4 avril 1959**

_Argus avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il reposa la photo. Il en saisit ensuite une autre où on voyait ses deux parents tout de noir vêtus, la mine sombre sous un soleil éclatant. Argus lâcha la photo et caressa doucement la tête de Miss Teigne qui ronronnait tendrement._

* * *

Comme tous les matins lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux après une courte nuit de sommeil, Argus vit son ami Louis plongé dans un livre. Il se demandait même si Louis dormait de temps en temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis aujourd'hui ?

- Salut Gus' ! Je lis le livre sur les chats dont tu m'as tant parlé.

- Tu en penses quoi alors ?

- Y'a des choses intéressantes comme sur l'empathie de ces animaux mais je ne crois pas trop à ce qui est dit dans le chapitre sur le fait que tous les chats soient des réincarnations de sorciers.

- Je n'y crois pas non plus. Surtout que ce livre a été écrit par des moldus qui n'ont surement jamais vu de sorciers de toute leur vie…

- Ce n'est pas faux. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien avoir un chat pour voir si tout ce qui est dit dedans est vrai, avoua Louis.

- J'y songerai pour Noël, dit Argus en rigolant.

- Au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire Gus ! fit Louis en lui tendant un paquet jusque là caché sous son lit.

Argus prit le paquet, très ému, avec un grand sourire. Il défit lentement l'emballage pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas déranger leurs autres camarades qui dormaient encore. En découvrant le cadeau, Argus fut très étonné, il s'agissait d'un carnet avec une reliure en cuir et du parchemin ancien.

- Pour mettre tes photos ou écrire des choses. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ça, s'expliqua Louis.

- Merci ! C'est génial ! On demandera à un surveillant d'immortaliser ce moment et je le mettrai sur la 1ère page.

La conversation s'arrêta là, car leurs camarades commençaient à se réveiller annonçant le début d'une longue et pénible journée.

./.

Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Argus mit un point final au devoir qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il rejoignit ensuite son dortoir espérant y trouver comme l'année précédente un cadeau de sa sœur. Sa sœur arrivait toujours à faire mouche pour ses anniversaires. A chaque fois, elle arrivait à lui trouver un cadeau qui le touchait et qui lui correspondait. C'est donc très impatient qu'il pénétra dans son dortoir et il fut très déçu de ne rien y trouver. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de paquet caché nulle part autours de son lit. Il s'assit alors sur son lit, un peu dépité, et c'est dans cette position que le trouva Louis.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Sandy a oublié mon anniversaire…

- Impossible ! Ce n'est pas le genre de ta sœur !

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète et me chagrine. Peut-être qu'elle est trop occupée à Poudlard et qu'elle est trop occupée avec ses amis…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu devrais la contacter…

- Et comment ? Elle est à Poudlard ! Ils n'ont pas le téléphone là-bas et la poste moldue mettrait des jours à apporter ma lettre.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution…

- Si seulement j'avais un balais, un hibou, une voiture volante, un sombral…, débita Argus plus pour lui-même que pour Louis.

- Mais ! J'ai un hibou moi !

Argus le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il ignorait totalement que son meilleur ami avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps avait un hibou. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Tu as un hibou, toi ?

- Oui, un cadeau de maman, elle en avait ras le bol de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

- J'y ai pas pensé. Mais je veux bien te le prêter si tu veux.

Argus se mit immédiatement à écrire un petit message à sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Pendant ce temps, Louis avait appelé son hibou qui l'attendait sagement sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'attacher le message à la patte du hibou. Ils avaient peur que leurs camarades arrivent à ce moment-là et se posent des questions.

Argus alla ensuite s'allonger sur son lit le cœur lourd. Il était à la fois inquiet pour sa sœur et triste car il avait l'impression que sa plus grande crainte se réalisait. Cassandre l'oubliait peu à peu au profit de ses amis de Serdaigle, ou des livres de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir, mais un petit pincement au cœur persistant lui rappelait qu'il aurait bien aimé être à sa place plutôt que dans ce pensionnat où les élèves ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le concierge qui lui ordonna de s'habiller en silence et de rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Argus ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il en retournait mais il obéit néanmoins à la demande, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres du surveillant de nuit. C'est à moitié endormi qu'il enfila tant bien que mal les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main, puis il se rendit là où on l'attendait.

Argus se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette de sa mère. Cassiope ne serait pas venu pour un motif sans importance. Elle se serait contentée de contacter le collège ou bien de lui envoyer une lettre. C'est donc très tendu qu'il s'approcha de sa mère.

- Argus, suis-moi. Nous allons aller faire un tour.

Le jeune garçon suivit sa mère sans poser de questions, mais lorsqu'il vit son père à l'extérieur il se douta que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Ils marchèrent un peu sans rien dire. Argus avait l'impression de vivre une scène toute droit sortie de son esprit et il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Avoir son père et sa mère autours de lui ne pouvaient être qu'un rêve. Mais le rêve vira au cauchemar lorsque son père prit la parole.

- Cassandre est morte.

Argus resta figé sans bouger un instant alors que ses parents continuaient de marcher lentement. Il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il laissa alors quelques larmes glisser le long de son visage. Son père s'arrêta à son niveau et le regarda d'un air sévère et dur.

- Un Rusard ne pleurt pas !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Argus en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Ta sœur a été emportée par sa maladie, répondit Cassiope la voix cassée.

- Ne lui ment pas ! C'est lui qui l'a tuée ! Il faut qu'il le sache, s'emporta soudainement Animus.

- Animus calme toi, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y est pour rien.

- Les médicomages ont dit que si elle n'était pas sortie pour lui acheter ce fichu cadeau, il ne lui serait rien arrivé !

- C'est faux, ils ont dit que ça n'avait fait que précipiter l'inévitable.

- Ils auraient pu la sauver ! Il y a toujours un espoir ! Maintenant tout est perdu ! Mes enfants sont morts et c'est la faute de ce cracmol que tu défends !

- Animus ne parle pas comme ça de ton fils !

- Ce n'est pas mon fils !

Argus qui était resté immobile tout le long de l'échange, tentant de mieux comprendre ce qui c'était passé s'enfuit en courant pour retourner à son pensionnat. Il fut rattrapé en chemin par sa mère qui le serra fort dans ses bras.

- N'écoute pas ton père, il est encore trop bouleversé par ce qui c'est passé.

- Je veux aller à son enterrement.

- Argus… Ta sœur a déjà été enterrée… C'était hier.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle morte ? Depuis combien de temps me cachez-vous la vérité ?

- Depuis 5 jours Argus, répondit doucement sa mère après un temps d'arrêt.

- Et vous comptiez me le cacher encore longtemps, ou vous attendiez juste mon anniversaire pour rendre cette nouvelle encore plus horrible ? Je vous déteste !

Cassiope eut juste le temps de tendre une petite photo à son fils avant qu'il ne retourne dans son collège où il se précipita sur son lit pour pleurer tout son saoul. Après quelques temps, il observa le papier que lui avait tendu sa mère. Il s'agissait d'une photo de ses deux parents en deuil. Au fond on apercevait une petite tombe fleurie qu'Argus devina être celle de sa sœur. Il eut envie de la déchirer comme pour nier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêcha et il se contenta de pleurer toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau jour se lève. Un jour sans sa sœur.

* * *

_Les larmes au bord des yeux Rusard reposa la photo dans un coin, comme pour l'oublier une nouvelle fois. Il prit alors plusieurs photos qu'il mit aussitôt au fond d'une boîte. Certains souvenirs étaient bien trop douloureux, même après tout ce temps. Il arrêta finalement son choix sur une grande photo au format professionnel. Sur cette dernière figurait une soixantaine de garçons tous vêtus du même T-Shirt._

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai de publication (oui, encore une fois). J'ai eu des vacances très chargées, doublé du fait que j'avais beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et que je me suis beaucoup mis la pression. Rassurez-vous la publication devrait reprendre de manière plus régulière à partir de maintenant.**

__**Un grand merci entre autre à Bewitch_Tales pour sa relecture du chapitre qui m'a beaucoup aidée. Je vous conseille au passage son excellente fic "Schizophrenia".**

**Et pour finir un grand merci à vous de me laisser des commentaires. Ca n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer d'écrire. **

__**Sinon, des idées pour le chapitre qui arrive ? **_(une carte de chocogrenouille pour ceux qui devinent ^^)  
_


End file.
